Marlboro (cigarette)
Marlboro ( , or ) is the largest selling brand of cigarettes in the world. It is made by Philip Morris USA (a branch of Altria) within the US, and by Philip Morris International (now separate from Altria) outside the US. It is famous for its billboard advertisements and magazine ads of the Marlboro Man. Motorsport sponsorship Formula One Marlboro is also known for its sponsorship of auto racing. This started in with its sponsorship of Formula One teams BRM and Iso Marlboro-Ford. For season Marlboro ended its sponsorship of both teams. Marlboro became associated with the McLaren team. Marlboro ended their sponsorship of McLaren in , which ended the famous red and white McLaren livery. Marlboro also sponsored Scuderia Ferrari as secondary sponsor starting in 1980s Ferrari company president Enzo Ferrari refused to allow "outside" sponsor brands to appear on his team cars. After Enzo Ferrari's death in 1988, Marlboro began to take over as the primary sponsor. Later the team was officially named Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro. Formula One car and team at the Bahrain Grand Prix.]] In September 2005, Ferrari signed an extension of their sponsorship arrangement with Marlboro until 2011. This came at a time when tobacco sponsorship was being banned in many location. It had become illegal in the European Union, including F1 races. Other major teams have withdrawn from relationships with tobacco companies. In April 2008, the Marlboro logo was displayed on the Ferrari for the last time. Marlboro then replaced the logo with a variety of barcodes. Leading health officials called for a review of the barcode advertising.http://uk.eurosport.yahoo.com/29042010/58/ferrari-spotlight-subliminal-tobacco-ads.html Eurosport Yahoo News, April 29, 2010 The Ferrari team claims the barcode is part of the car design, not an advertising message.http://www.timesonline.co.uk/tol/sport/formula_1/article7111124.ece The Times, April 29, 2010 The controversial barcode designed was recently removed by Ferrari for the start of the Spanish Grand Prix. Marlboro also sponsored the Alfa Romeo Formula One team between and . Other racing series Since their start in Formula One, Marlboro has also sponsored numerous teams and races. in 1993.]] Marlboro sponsorship in Champ Car (also known as 'CART' and 'IndyCar' at that time) dates back to 1986. The Penske cars in the Indy Racing League (IRL) currently run in Marlboro's distinctive red and white colors. In 2006, a Marlboro-sponsored car won the Indianapolis 500. For the 2007 season, Marlboro had ended their sponsorship of the Penske Cars. The Penske team will retain the color scheme. Where 'Marlboro Penske' appeared on the side of the cars, 'Team Penske' replaced it. Although Marlboro does not sponsor Team Penske, Philip Morris USA is still Team Penske's main sponsor. Marlboro also sponsored the Australian Marlboro Holden Dealer Team from 1974 through to 1984. The Marlboro branding gave rise to some of Australia's most prominently recognizable race cars such as the L34 and A9X Torana, as well as the VK Group C "Big Banger" Commodore. In Motorcycling Grand Prix, Marlboro sponsored the Yamaha team in 500cc and 250cc class. Marlboro currently sponsors the Ducati MotoGP. As of the 2009 Grand Prix motorcycle racing season, they are only allowed to put the Marlboro brand the bikes in Qatar. Marlboro also has a long history in rallying sponsorship, including with the factory World Rally Championship teams of Toyota, Mitsubishi, and Peugeot. During the 2007 GP2 Series Season, ART Grand Prix was also sponsored by Marlboro. Marlboro are generally credited as being among the most important of sponsors to the world of Formula 1 (and motor racing in general) in terms of the amount of financial backing given to various competitors. In mid-2006, special "racing editions" of Marlboro Red were sold in the UK, with a Ferrari-inspired design, although the Ferrari name and badge were not used. List of Marlboro brand varieties ;US varieties * Marlboro Red Pack * Marlboro Red Pack 72's * Marlboro Red Pack 100's * Marlboro Red Label (Medium) * Marlboro Red Label 100's (Medium) * Marlboro Gold Pack (Light) * Marlboro Gold Pack 72's (Light) * Marlboro Gold Pack 100's (Light) * Marlboro Silver Pack (Ultra Light) * Marlboro Silver Pack 72's (Ultra Light) * Marlboro Silver Pack 100's (Ultra Light) * Marlboro Blend No. 27 * Marlboro Virginia Blend * Marlboro Virginia Blend 100's * Marlboro Special Blend Red * Marlboro Special Blend Red 100's * Marlboro Special Blend Gold * Marlboro Special Blend Gold 100's * Marlboro Menthol * Marlboro Menthol 72's * Marlboro Menthol 100's * Marlboro Menthol Blue Pack (Mild) * Marlboro Menthol Blue Pack 72's (Mild) * Marlboro Menthol Blue Pack 100's (Mild) * Marlboro Menthol Gold Pack (Light) * Marlboro Menthol Gold Pack 100's (Light) * Marlboro Menthol Silver Pack (Ultra Light) * Marlboro Menthol Silver Pack 100's (Ultra Light) * Marlboro Menthol Blend No. 54 * Marlboro Menthol Blend No. 54 100's * Marlboro Menthol Smooth * Marlboro Menthol Smooth 100's * Marlboro Black * Marlboro Black Menthol * Marlboro NXT * Marlboro Edge * Marlboro Slate * Marlboro Slate 100’s ;Snus * Marlboro Rich * Marlboro Amber * Marlboro Spearmint * Marlboro Peppermint * Marlboro Windmill (Netherlands) ;Non-US varieties * Marlboro Black Menthol Edge 8 (Japan) * Marlboro Black * Marlboro Black One * Marlboro Black Menthol (Singapore, Malaysia, Japan, Indonesia & New Zealand) * Marlboro Blend No. 9 * Marlboro Bright Leaf (UK) * Rooftop Red (Canadian Marlboro Filter) * Rooftop Gold (Canadian Marlboro Light) * Rooftop Silver (Canadian Marlboro Extra Light) * Marlboro Cold Mint (Spain) * Marlboro Compact (Europe) - slightly shorter than standard cigarettes * Marlboro Crisp Mint * Marlboro Filter Plus (Russia and Bulgaria) * Marlboro Filter Plus One (Russia) * Marlboro Flavor Mix (Egypt) * Marlboro Flavor Note (Germany) * Marlboro Flavor Plus * Marlboro Fresh (Sweden) * Marlboro Fresh Mint * Marlboro Frost * Marlboro Gold (in countries where "light" is not allowed) * Marlboro Gold Advance (Sweden, Norway, Germany, Netherlands, Portugal, New Zealand) * Marlboro Gold Edge * Marlboro Gold Touch (Europe) - slightly thinner * Marlboro Ice Mint * Marlboro Ice Blast (Singapore, Japan, and Hong Kong) * Marlboro Ice Chill (Australia) * Marlboro Ice Fresh (Brunei) * Marlboro Intense * Marlboro Kretex/Mix 9 (Indonesia) * Marlboro MX4 Flavor (Europe) * Marlboro Medium (Jordan) * Marlboro Night Fusion * Marlboro Wides (Europe, Japan) * Marlboro Touch References Other websites * Phillip Morris USA * Philip Morris International Category:Smoking Category:Companies of the United States